Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?
by Aemi-AuPaysDesMerveilles
Summary: Sasuke est un physicien de renom, respecté de toute la communauté scientifique. Naruto est un artiste incompris, dessinateur et auteur de talent mais sans aucun succès. Un ami commun les présente lors d'une soirée arrosée, et dès lors, Sasuke est persuadé que quelque chose a changé. Qu'est-ce donc qu'il lui arrive ?
1. Part 01

**Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?**

**partie 01**

* * *

**Longueur :** Two-shots.

**Univers :** UA.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – NaruSasu. / Het – ShikaIno.

**Personnages :** OOC.

**Genres :** Angst. / Romance. / Hurt-Comfort.

**Rating :** M (PG16).

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé :** Sasuke est un physicien de renom, respecté de toute la communauté scientifique. Naruto est un artiste incompris, dessinateur et auteur de talent mais sans aucun succès. Un ami commun les présente lors d'une soirée arrosée, et dès lors, Sasuke est persuadé que quelque chose a changé. Qu'est-ce donc qu'il lui arrive ?

**Note :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien !

Voilà un petit TS qui m'est venu à l'esprit un soir où j'étais un peu triste et déprimée, donc c'est normal si l'ambiance n'y est pas des plus joyeuses. Ne vous inquiétez pas, pas d'accidents terrible ou de morts inopinées à l'horizon, juste de la mauvaise humeur. Pourquoi un PG16 alors ? Eh bien parce que je me suis autorisée à mettre des mots et des expressions pas très sympathiques, et qu'il y aura une ou deux scènes de violence, c'est un peu plus dark que ce que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'à maintenant.

Bref, j'en suis quand même contente, il est plutôt pas mal ce petit two-shots ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sasuke soupira en enfilant sa veste de blazer sur sa chemise impeccablement repassée. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aller se déhancher sur de la musique de mauvais goût, ni faire semblant de s'amuser avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, mais Shikamaru l'avait invité à sa soirée et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas répondu présent à ce genre d'invitations. Il se dirigea vers le vestibule de son appartement pour enfiler ses chaussures, se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir pour vérifier que ses cheveux n'avaient pas bougé, et attrapa ses clés de voiture dans le bol en verre de Murano posé sur la commode.

La porte d'entrée derrière lui émit une courte mélodie pour se verrouiller, et il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour descendre au parking de l'immeuble. Il s'installa au volant de son Aston Martin*, et alluma l'autoradio avant de prendre le chemin de la maison de son ami.

Quand il fut arrivé devant le petit pavillon de banlieue, il avisa les lumières allumées partout, la musique déjà lancée et la longue table jonchée de bouteilles d'alcool et de biscuits apéritif qu'il pouvait voir à travers la baie vitrée. Non sans un dernier soupir, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, et actionna la sonnette. Un court instant plus tard, Ino, la copine de Shikamaru, vint lui ouvrir avec un grand sourire.

— Ah, Sasuke, salut ! Comme d'habitude, tu es pile à l'heure. ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Ça va ?

Sasuke acquiesça avant de lui retourner sa question, plus par politesse que par curiosité, puis suspendit sa veste à une des patères du porte-manteau de l'entrée. Ino lui signala que Shikamaru coupait des toasts dans la cuisine, avant de rejoindre une jeune femme aux cheveux roses assise sur le canapé du salon – très probablement une amie à elle. Le brun adressa à cette dernière un signe poli de la tête avant de rejoindre Shikamaru qui semblait très affairé au-dessus du plan de travail.

— Alors, tu t'es reconverti en cuisinier ? demanda-t-il pour signaler sa présence.

Son ami leva des yeux surpris de son occupation, avant de laisser naître un sourire grand et sincère sur son visage.

— Mec, j'étais persuadé que tu ne viendrais pas ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu changes un peu tes habitudes d'ermite !

Sasuke esquissa un sourire. Il aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec les quelques amis qu'il avait gardé de son parcours scolaire, mais les soirées avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui risquaient fort de partir au choix en orgie ou en catastrophe, il s'en éloignait le plus possible. Il avoua à Shikamaru qu'il avait réfléchi à deux fois avant de venir, mais qu'au final il avait voulu passer un peu de temps avec le meilleur ami qu'il eût gardé du collège et du lycée. Le concerné lui adressa un sourire de remerciement. Il était rare que Sasuke veuille bien avouer à voix haute qu'il avait autant d'attachement envers quelqu'un. La plupart du temps, il faisait davantage passer ses sentiments par des sourires ou des tiques de comportement que Shikamaru avait appris à déchiffrer au fil des années.

La sonnette de l'entrée les tira de leur échange, et ils retournèrent dans le salon pour accueillir les nouveaux venus. Plusieurs personnes lui furent présentées rapidement. Un certain Chōji, qui était arrivé les bras débordant de snacks en tout genre. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et au sourire discret qui se prénommait Sai et qui arriva au bras d'une blonde coiffée étrangement, Temari. Puis arrivèrent Neji, un garçon aux cheveux si longs qu'ils caressaient sa taille ; Kiba qui débarqua avec son chien ; Hinata, une cousine éloignée de Neji ; et Tenten, une jeune fille aux chignons adorables. Sasuke mit plusieurs minutes à retenir tous les prénoms, mais il se faisait un honneur d'avoir une mémoire sans faille et il détestait faillir à sa réputation. Et même si c'était beaucoup plus facile à son goût de retenir quelques formules quantiques qu'une flopée de prénoms, il s'efforça de le faire tout de même.

— Et comme d'habitude, qui on attend ? demanda ironiquement, brisant une conversation, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui s'appelait apparemment Sakura.

— Naruto… compléta Kiba en hochant les épaules. C'est pas comme s'il allait changer du tout au tout, tu sais.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Encore une personne de plus ? Shikamaru lui avait pourtant juré qu'il s'agirait d'une soirée en petit comité ! Quoique… à bien y réfléchir, c'était sûrement cela que son ami appelait un « petit comité ». Il se rapprocha de l'oreille de Neji avec qui il avait commencé à discuter de tout et de rien et lui demanda si ce « Naruto » était tout le temps en retard. Neji lui répondit avec un petit rire.

— Tout le temps ? À ce point-là, c'est même plus tout le temps, c'est juste que c'est anormal pour lui d'arriver à l'heure quelque part. Et tu vas voir qu'il va trouver une énième excuse de merde pour se justifier ! Paraît que c'est son tuteur qui a dépeint sur lui comme ça.

Sasuke dévisagea Neji d'un regard indéchiffrable tout en jaugeant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Un énergumène ignorant des horaires et du savoir-vivre et qui avait un tuteur, c'était un énergumène à problèmes. Son esprit cartésien n'admit pas d'autres hypothèses, et il se faisait dores et déjà l'image mentale d'un gosse qui n'avait pas su passer à l'âge adulte. Il fallait qu'il l'évite le plus possible.

Un bruit de dérapage se fit soudain entendre dans la cour devant la maison, et Shikamaru se prit la tête entre les mains. Neji ajouta, non sans une pointe de sarcasme :

— Ben justement, voilà le retardataire qui vient de refaire la déco du jardin.

Shikamaru n'eut même pas le temps de se diriger vers la porte que déjà celle-ci s'ouvrait d'un coup, laissant entrer un jeune homme blond avec un casque de moto sous le bras.

— Et voilà celui que vous attendiez tous ! Le justicier de ces dames qui vient d'aider une pauvre grand-mère à porter ses emplettes jusque chez elle, je sais j'ai trop bon cœur. Comment tu vas, Shika ? T'inquiète pour le gravier, va, de toutes façons il est pas très beau.

Pendant qu'il se lançait dans des salutations grandiloquentes, Sasuke prit le temps d'observer l'importun. Pantalon de similicuir dans des bottines montantes, chemises de lin blanche sous un veston de cuir, toison dorée en bataille, sourire contagieux et regard enjôleur. Son diagnostic n'en fut que renforcé. C'était l'archétype du mec à éviter à tous prix. Le physicien ignora ce petit côté de sa personnalité qui lui criait qu'il aurait voulu être aussi je-m'en-foutiste des conventions ; il essayait d'enterrer cette facette de lui-même depuis bien trop longtemps, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait abandonner. Il fit son possible pour changer de sujet de réflexion, quand un visage curieux se planta devant lui.

— Tiens, je t'ai jamais vu, toi. T'es qui ?

Sasuke fut si surpris qu'il manqua de s'étouffer avec la tomate cerise qu'il avalait à ce moment précis. Deux yeux d'un bleu rivalisant avec le ciel le regardaient curieusement, certes sans aucune animosité. Il fit passer la tomate avec un verre qui traînait par hasard à côté de sa main avant de répondre en lui donnant son prénom.

— Ah, c'est toi dont Shika nous a parlé, son pote du lycée, le rabat-joie qui veut jamais sortir !

Sasuke aurait à nouveau failli s'étouffer s'il avait été en train de manger quoi que ce soit. Il lança un regard sans équivoque à son ami, à quelques mètres de lui, qui regardait attentivement la scène. Quand Naruto lâcha sa bombe, il s'empressa de dire qu'il n'avait jamais dit cela comme ça, qu'il avait seulement mentionné que Sasuke n'aimait pas beaucoup les soirées, sûrement à cause de sa timidité, et qu'il était tout de même quelqu'un de très sympathique. En face de lui, Naruto affichait un sourire carnassier. Le brun, irrité, grinça des dents avant de s'éloigner vers la cuisine.

Pris d'un soudain mal de crâne, il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur à la recherche d'une bouteille d'eau glacée. Il s'installa sur un des tabourets hauts du bar et posa la bouteille sur son front. Pourquoi son cerveau vrillait-il soudain sans raison ? Il ne s'était cogné nulle part et il n'avait fait qu'entamer une bière pour le moment. À moins que… ce jus de fruits qu'il avait bu tout à l'heure pour faire passer la tomate cerise avait eu un arrière-goût étrange auquel il n'avait d'abord pas prêté attention. Il glissa un regard curieux à travers l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine et jeta un coup d'œil à la table où trônaient les bouteilles d'alcool. Ino était en train de reposer la Passoã pour se saisir de la vodka. Et merde… la couleur rouge orangée, le goût sucré, l'odeur alléchante, tout avait trompé Sasuke. Et il avait avalé un verre entier cul sec.

Il se maudit intérieurement en s'insultant lui-même de tous les noms, quand Shikamaru débarqua lui aussi dans la cuisine pour récupérer un plat de saucisses cocktails.

— Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sasu ? Tu t'ennuies ? C'est Naruto qui t'as emmerdé ?

Sasuke s'empressa de le rassurer. Il ne s'ennuyait pas, et les conneries qu'avait bien pu lâcher Naruto ne lui faisait pas tant d'effet que cela. Il avait juste un peu mal à la tête après avoir avalé trop rapidement quelque chose qu'il avait pris pour du jus de fruits, et il attendait cinq minutes avant de retourner parmi eux. Shikamaru s'en trouva rassuré, et rejoignit le salon. Sasuke, lui, posa la bouteille sur le faux marbre du bar et appuya sa tête dessus avec flegme. Il n'y avait qu'à lui que ça arrivait des trucs comme cela ! Ça lui apprendrait à faire bande à part et à refuser les invitations aux soirées arrosées. Au moins, avec de l'entraînement, il se serait méfié de la supercherie…

Après s'être reposé quelques minutes, il se décida finalement à rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Emportant avec lui la petite bouteille, il se glissa à nouveau parmi les fêtards, dont certains commençaient à être passablement éméchés. Était-il déjà si tard ? Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accroché au mur beige. Il n'était que vingt-trois heures vingt-trois. Il sourit pour lui-même en remarquant la concordance des heures et des minutes, puis se concentra à nouveau sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il avait encore un peu mal à la tête, mais beaucoup moins qu'auparavant. Mais il ne s'amusait pas. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire une envie mal dissimulée de se fondre dans la masse d'amis qui riaient aux éclats, discutaient avec animation et dansaient sans pudeur.

Une étincelle vit alors le jour dans l'esprit quelque peu embué du brun. Et si la solution était de faire comme eux ? Ce n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle, mais pour une fois Sasuke n'en avait rien à foutre. Il se dirigea vers la table qui trônait contre la baie vitrée, non sans chercher du regard Naruto pour être sûr de l'éviter correctement, et se saisit du premier verre qui lui tomba sous la main. Il en avala la moitié d'un seul coup en grimaçant. S'il en croyait ses papilles, il devait y avoir de la vodka, du sirop de pamplemousse et du Curaçao. Peut-être même un soupçon de Get27… Étrange mais pas mauvais ! Fier de ses sens développés, il s'enfila rapidement le reste du verre en détaillant ce qu'il se passait devant lui.

Shikamaru dansait collé-serré avec Ino, sans la moindre vergogne, soutenu par les beuglements de Chōji et Kiba qui avaient l'air déjà bien enivrés. Sakura faisait du rentre-dedans à peine dissimulé à Neji, qui avait visiblement les nerfs à vif. Temari discutait chiffon avec Hinata, et Sai débattait avec Naruto sur la valeur de la moto de ce dernier. Quant à Tenten, elle fumait nonchalamment une cigarette dehors, un pied appuyé sur le mur et le regard perdu dans la voûte céleste. Il aurait voulu aller lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps, lui dire qu'il trouvait que sa coiffure lui seyait à merveille, mais la fumée de cigarette était l'une des choses qu'il détestait le plus au monde, après la chasse des bébés phoques. Il y renonça donc.

Sasuke décida de laisser le temps – et peut-être aussi un peu l'alcool – faire les choses. Assis sur un des rebords du canapé, il laissa son regard traîner un peu partout. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il se mit à fixer Naruto. Maintenant qu'il s'était débarrassé de sa veste, la chemise légère qu'il portait laissait deviner ses bras ma foi fort bien dessinés, et son torse tout aussi bien constitué. Sa peau halée contrastait avec la couleur claire de ses cheveux. Sasuke aurait pu jurer qu'il passait beaucoup de temps au soleil avec un physique pareil. Avant qu'il n'ait pu détacher son regard de cet homme… magnétique – ? –, les yeux de Naruto rencontrèrent les siens.

Un frisson semblable à une légère décharge électrique s'empara de son dos, et il dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose. Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Pourquoi avait-il eu la gorge soudainement nouée et ce qui ressemblait un peu trop à une sueur froide à son goût, au moment précis où il avait croisé le regard de cet énergumène ? Il devenait fou, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

Se frottant les yeux pour redescendre sur Terre, Sasuke se dirigea de nouveaux vers les bouteilles pour se resservir un verre. Un peu au hasard, il façonna un cocktail bancal à la couleur douteuse. Au moins, sentait-il bon… ! En y réfléchissant, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu autant. Ses journées chargées au centre de recherche lui empêchaient bien souvent de sortir le soir, et il préférait passer ses week-ends à lire ou à se balader plutôt qu'à se saouler. Avec un haussement d'épaule, il se dit qu'il fallait bien un début à tout, et vida le contenu de son verre. Pas mauvais du tout en fait ce mélange ! Avec un regard appréciateur, il regarda le fond de son verre parti trop tôt et décida de s'en resservir un. Juste pour le goût ! Ses jambes de moins en moins assurées le guidèrent de nouveau jusqu'à la table, non sans manquer de s'étaler en trébuchant sur un pied.

Il releva un regard embué vers la tête de Naruto.

— Et merde, moi qui voulais t'éviter ! Tu pourrais avoir une mauvaise insluence… influence sur moi !

Naruto ne parut aucunement décontenancé et se contenta d'émettre un petit rire sarcastique avant de s'en aller sans répliquer. Sasuke se ragaillardit. Il avait réussi à fermer sa gueule d'ange à ce blond insupportable. Il se servit un verre en essayant de retrouver le mélange qu'il avait confectionné au petit bonheur la chance quelques minutes auparavant et réussit passablement. Plutôt satisfait de lui-même, il l'avala presque aussi rapidement que le précédent. Son regard se voilait peu à peu, mais il n'y faisait guère attention. La fête commençait à battre son plein, et il y avait enfin sa place. Désinhibé, il parlait un peu avec tout le monde, bougeait hasardeusement sur la musique et rigolait à gorge déployée aux blagues de mauvais goût qui sortaient parfois de la bouche de Shikamaru.

Un concours de shots plus tard, il commença tout de même à sentir son estomac se tordre et refuser de coopérer plus longtemps. Sasuke, déçu, mais surtout à quelques secondes de rendre tout ce qu'il avait mangé pendant la soirée – c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose – préféra prétexter une légère migraine pour s'éclipser dans le jardin.

Quand il fut enfin à l'air libre, il trouva le buisson le plus proche et y vomit une bile à l'odeur plus que douteuse entre les feuilles. Depuis quand était-il si sensible à l'alcool ? Il en avait pourtant fait des soirées bancales avec plus de bouteilles que d'invités. Avec un soupir de désespoir au constat de sa triste condition physique, il s'affala à l'ombre du seul arbre qui surplombait le petit jardin. Et dans le calme de la nuit, avec la musique du salon en fond sonore bourdonnant, Naruto revint une fois de plus à son esprit.

— Râh, pourquoi il faut que je pense à toi, sérieux ? Sors de ma tête, Naruto !

— Sors d'abord de la mienne, imbécile.

— Bah tiens, v'là que j'entends sa voix maintenant… J'ai pété une durite.

— T'es surtout complétement bourré espèce de débile !

Sasuke fronça son nez, mécontent de s'être fait insulter par une voix. Il allait répliquer d'un verbe acerbe quand il se fit la réflexion relativement stupide que cette voix avait l'air vraiment beaucoup trop réelle. Il leva un regard paresseux vers les branches et sursauta quand il aperçut la touffe blonde dépasser des feuilles frémissantes dans le vent nocturne. Il se leva comme il put avec tout l'alcool qui courait encore dans ses veines. Il fallait qu'il trouve une raison à son comportement, rapidement. Ou sinon, l'imbécile heureux allait s'imaginer des trucs sans queue ni tête.

— Pas ma faute si j'te supporte pas ! Les gens comme toi n'apportent que des problèmes.

Naruto leva un sourcil intrigué.

— « Les gens comme moi » ? C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ta connerie, là ?

— Neji m'a dit que t'avais eu un tuteur. commença Sasuke d'une voix hachurée par l'alcool. J'suis sûr que t'as fait plein de conneries quand t'étais ado. Tes parents ont dû en avoir marre… réfléchissait-il à haute voix sans se douter de la portée de ses paroles.

Devant son regard embrumé, Naruto descendit souplement de la branche sur laquelle il s'était juché pour se reposer. Avec un visage neutre et nullement amusé, il se planta en face de Sasuke et le dévisagea de ses yeux soudain vides de toute émotion. Après quelques secondes de silence, il déclara sans aucun accroc dans la voix :

— C'est pour ça que tu m'évites depuis tout à l'heure, alors ? Pour ta gouverne, sache que j'ai jamais connu mes parents, ils sont morts peu après ma naissance. Mon tuteur est celui qui m'a élevé après six ans passés à l'orphelinat.

Puis il fit volte-face sans un argument de plus. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, Sasuke avait parfaitement compris son erreur. Il se mordit la lèvre intérieurement, furieux contre lui-même et ses conclusions hâtives. Il était pourtant scientifique ; les différentes hypothèses, il en avait étudié des centaines et des centaines ! Puis, après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se ravisa. Cela ne changeait rien au fait que Naruto pouvait être un fauteur de troubles. Par sécurité, il valait mieux toujours éviter de le croiser. Allons, ce n'était pas tellement de sa faute si le blond avait pris la mouche ainsi ? Si ? Bon, peut-être un peu… Au fond, il s'en foutait pas mal. Du moins, il essayait.

Il fixa un instant sa main avec un regard vide. Il avait encore envie de boire quelque chose. Il entra de nouveau dans le salon, de mauvaise grâce. La musique, beaucoup trop forte, lui vrillait le crâne et les quelques neurones qui ne s'étaient pas encore endormis dans son cerveau. Shikamaru était lui aussi en train de se servir. Sasuke récupéra un verre qui lui sembla propre – il avait perdu le sien il ne savait trop où entre le canapé et les buissons – et le tendit à son ami avec un sourire niais qui était censé vouloir dire « S'il te plaît ! ». Shikamaru le dévisagea avec des yeux emplis de surprise. Il était presque sûr de n'avoir jamais vu Sasuke dans cet état. Il lui resservit un cocktail de sa composition en lui demandant :

— Tu étais où tout ce temps ? Que Naruto disparaisse en plein milieu de soirée, on a l'habitude, mais toi… tu profitais du grand air dans notre "gigantesque" jardin ? s'enquit-il avec un demi-sourire sarcastique.

Sasuke haussa les épaules. Il hésita un peu avant de tout dire à Shikamaru.

— Bof, j'étais juste dehors cinq minutes mais je crois que j'ai vexé ton pote, là, Naruto. Il est pas un peu susceptible sur les bords ? hasarda-t-il, aucunement certain de ce qu'il avançait.

— Naruto, susceptible ? Soit il a fait semblant rien que pour te faire chier, soit c'est que t'as vraiment dû toucher une corde sensible. C'est qu'il lui en faut beaucoup pour le vexer, notre blond national ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, hasarda un grognement qui ressemblait vaguement à un « Non, rien. » et changea immédiatement de conversation. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avouer à son ami l'énorme bourde qu'il avait faite. Il préféra lui demander où est-ce qu'il avait rencontré les gens présents à cette soirée et inventer toutes sortes de sujets de conversation ; pour une fois, il se révéla loquace.

— Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'il fait Naruto dans la vie ?

— Il travaille comme serveur dans le petit restaurant de ramen de Chōji pour arrondir ses fins de mois, mais son rêve, c'est de devenir auteur. Il dessine vachement bien, et il écrit plutôt bien aussi. Mais va savoir pourquoi, toutes les maisons d'éditions ont refusé ses planches et ses manuscrits. Il continue je crois. J'espère qu'un jour il y arrivera, même si à vrai dire je n'y crois qu'à moitié.

Shikamaru parut se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire quand il mit une main devant sa bouche, l'air contrit.

— Ne lui dis pas que j'ai dit ça !

— Non, t'inquiète… Et Tenten ?

— Eh bien elle est photographe de mode pour un magazine dont j'ai oublié le nom – sincèrement, je m'en bats les couilles de ces trucs de gonzesses. Et elle…

Sasuke perdit doucement son intérêt pour la conversation à mesure qu'il descendait les verres que Shikamaru remplissait sans plus vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ils finirent par rejoindre Sai, Sakura et Tenten qui s'étaient lancé dans une danse endiablée sans aucun sens. La soirée continua ainsi jusqu'au petit matin, quand tous les participants s'effondrèrent sur des matelas de camping disséminés çà et là à même le sol, comme dans les bonnes vieilles soirées étudiantes. Ils étaient peut-être adultes, ils n'en avaient pas pour autant oublier comment s'amuser sans se prendre la tête.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de tête, celle de Sasuke lui faisait atrocement mal alors qu'il se réveillait d'un sommeil de plomb à cause d'un rayon de soleil tombé exactement sur ses paupières – ô atroce hasard. Il se retourna avec un grognement sourd, espérant se rendormir pour oublier l'orchestre qui avait élu domicile sous son crâne, mais peine perdue. Il ne fit qu'aggraver la situation en tentant de trouver des solutions tordues pour retomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il finit par se résigner, et s'assit non sans difficulté sur le matelas fin qui lui avait broyé le dos durant ces quelques heures de sommeil approximatif.

Sasuke se frotta les yeux pour achever de se réveiller et reprendre ses esprits. Des flashs de la veille lui revinrent soudain à l'esprit. Les – trop – nombreux verres qu'il avait bu à cause d'une stupide envie de se sentir intégré au groupe ; son vomissement dans les buissons du jardin ; sa discussion avec Naruto et toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait dites. Sasuke en resta bouche bée un instant. Il ne parvenait même pas à se reconnaître dans ce qu'il avait fait. Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas de juger ainsi sans connaître et de prendre de haut les gens en leur faisant du tort. Pourquoi diable s'était-il entêté à boire comme un trou ?! La honte s'empara de son être, il aurait voulu disparaître six pieds sous terre, se faire oublier de tous.

Mais d'abord, il lui fallait à tout prix un Efferalgan. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où il entendait venir le bruit d'une conversation presque chuchotée. Emmitouflé dans sa couverture, il poussa la porte avec son dos et fit se retourner Neji et Shikamaru qui restèrent le fixer un instant, les yeux écarquillés, avant d'éclater d'un rire qu'ils tentèrent de contenir sans vraiment y parvenir.

— Ben merde alors, si on m'avait dit que j'allais te voir un jour avec les cheveux emmêlés, enroulé dans une couette avec une tête de lendemain de cuite à faire s'évanouir un alcoolique anonyme, j'aurais insisté plus tôt pour que tu viennes ! s'exclama Shikamaru en se tenant les côtes.

Sasuke lui répondit avec un grognement. Il détestait perdre sa fierté. Quand les garçons furent calmés, il demanda à Shikamaru en évitant son regard si par le plus grand des hasards il aurait quelque chose contre le mal de tête.

— T'inquiète, j'en ai toujours d'avance ! le rassura-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'un des placards de la cuisine.

Il en sortit une boîte de Doliprane qu'il tendit à Sasuke en remplissant un verre d'eau. Alors que ce dernier faisait passer le cachet en buvant tout son verre, il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il s'était vraiment comporté comme un moins que rien. Et puis, au fond, Naruto n'avait pas l'air d'un mauvais bougre, sinon il ne serait pas ami avec Shikamaru, pas vrai ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas faire comme si de rien n'était et tenter d'oublier toutes les idioties qu'il lui avait dites sans les penser ? Non, il fallait qu'il se rachète, ou au moins qu'il s'explique. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse.

Il rassembla les quelques images du salon qu'il avait en tête mais ne se souvint pas d'avoir vu une tignasse blonde dépasser de l'un des sacs de couchage.

— Il est où Naruto ? s'enquit-il auprès de Shikamaru.

Celui-ci, après lui avoir lancé une œillade surprise, finit par lui répondre :

— Il est parti tôt ce matin, apparemment il voulait écrire. Il avait surtout l'air d'avoir très envie de partir, si tu veux mon avis, mais bon… Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il avait hier soir, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Pourquoi ?

Et merde…

* * *

* Une V8 Vantage, juste parce que j'en ai envie, et que j'adore cette voiture !

* * *

**Vos impressions ?**

**La suite et fin viendra dans un mois (ou peut-être plus tôt si j'ai le courage / le temps de m'y mettre) !**


	2. Part 02

**Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?**

**partie 02**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

_Ansoso19_ — Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

* * *

Le temps passait et Sasuke répondait de plus en plus présent aux invitations de Shikamaru. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'échanger le moindre mot avec Naruto, puisque celui-ci l'évitait consciencieusement à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui parler ou de lui avoir demandé cinq minutes de son temps. Mais à chaque fois, le blond se défilait talentueusement. Il avait toujours quelque chose de plus urgent, de plus important, de plus passionnant à faire.

Au fil des jours, Sasuke avait développé une véritable obsession. Au début, cela lui avait paru ridicule de courir autant après un simple pardon, puis il avait fini par se faire une raison. Une part de lui-même se refusait à renoncer si facilement face au caractère têtu de Naruto.

Il avait parfois du mal à se concentrer au travail, avait déjà cassé trois béchers et quatre pipettes en deux semaines alors que cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant, s'était trompé deux fois dans une formule qu'il maîtrisait pourtant parfaitement, et sa mémoire lui jouait parfois des tours en faisant tourner l'image du blond dans sa tête quand il ne fallait pas qu'elle y soit. Quelque chose le poussait vers Naruto irrémédiablement. Il n'avait d'abord pas su ce qu'était ce sentiment, puis avait fini par l'associer à cette envie de se faire pardonner.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, de plus en plus quand Sasuke croisait le regard de Naruto, il sentait ses poils se dresser sur la moindre parcelle de sa peau, il avait l'impression que son cœur tremblait dans sa cage thoracique, il transpirait un peu et ne parvenait plus à aligner des pensées logiques dans son pauvre cerveau éprouvé. Il avait cherché dans ses livres, avait failli faire confiance à Internet, avait même presque demandé à un collègue quand il l'avait croisé dans un couloir du centre de recherches – avant de se ressaisir et de garder ses interrogations pour lui. Malgré ses vastes connaissances en médecine, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il n'avait même jamais entendu que de pareils symptômes pussent apparaître ensemble... Peut-être était-il atteint d'une rare maladie ? Après tout, beaucoup de nouvelles infections apparaissaient régulièrement de nos jours, sans que personne ne sache d'où elles venaient ni comment y remédier.

Pris d'une peur sourde et un peu stupide – même s'il ne voulait à aucun prix se l'avouer – Sasuke s'était mis en tête de mener des analyses et s'était étudié lui-même pour savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait. Pendant plusieurs jours, il resta après ses heures de travail au laboratoire pour élucider le mystère qui le préoccupait... sans aucun résultat concluant. Il eût beau tester toutes les manières qu'il connaissait d'identifier le moindre virus, il n'en trouva pas un seul, et dût bien un jour se rendre à l'évidence : non, il n'avait rien. Il n'était atteint d'aucune maladie étrange ou ésotérique, ni même extra-terrestre !

Mais alors... ? Ses livres de médecine ne l'avaient pas plus informé que ses vaines analyses. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution, qu'il n'affectionnait aucunement. Demander conseil à un ami. Or, des amis, il n'en avait pas beaucoup à qui il pouvait faire réellement confiance, du moins assez pour s'avouer vaincu devant lui. Il n'y avait guère que Shikamaru. Un soir, après avoir réfléchi des heures durant à comment esquiver cela sans parvenir à trouver une solution, il envoya tout de même un message à son ami, la boule au ventre, lui donnant rendez-vous le lendemain après leurs journées de travail respectives, à la terrasse d'un café, afin de discuter tranquillement « de choses et d'autres ».

Et sur le chemin pour rejoindre Shikamaru, Sasuke se répéta en boucle les phrases qu'il allait sortir à son ami pour lui expliquer ce qu'il lui arrivait. Sentant déjà la honte teinter ses joues de rose, il avait bien tenté de respirer plus posément ou de calmer les battements de son cœur comme il pouvait, mais il n'y était nullement arrivé. Ainsi, quand il s'installa à la petite table ronde après avoir commandé un café glacé* au comptoir, il ne parvint qu'à parler en bafouillant. Même dire bonjour lui avait fait mal à la gorge...

— Écoute Shika, je te serai vraiment reconnaissant si tu gardais pour toi ce que je vais te dire et surtout, si tu ne te moquais pas de moi. Tu comprends ?

— Si tu parles de ton ego surdimensionné qui ne peut souffrir aucune atteinte, oui, je comprends ! répondit le concerné avec un petit rire ironique.

Sasuke ignora royalement la remarque presque désobligeante, et poursuivit après s'être raclé la gorge :

— Voilà l'histoire : quand on a fait la soirée chez toi il y a deux mois, j'ai un peu trop bu et en discutant avec Naruto je l'ai vexé, mais ça tu le sais, je te l'avais dit. Bref, depuis j'essaie de lui parler pour m'excuser mais il refuse complétement de me répondre... Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, depuis qu'il m'évite à chaque fois que je le vois, je me sens bizarre. J'ai fait des recherches mais je ne trouve pas ce que j'ai. J'ai du mal à penser logiquement, et puis je tremble un peu aussi, j'ai la chair de poule et je transpire parfois.

Il avait fini sa phrase avec si peu de conviction que sa voix ressemblait plus à un murmure qu'à autre chose. Il n'assumait aucunement d'avoir avoué ses faiblesses. Il se maudissait, se haïssait ! Il n'osait même pas lever le regard vers son ami, qui avait, depuis quelques secondes, arrêté de tripoter la paille de son gobelet. C'était ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il s'ennuyait. S'il avait arrêté de jouer avec, cela voulait dire que Sasuke avait toute son attention et qu'il avait déjà sûrement une idée sur la réponse qu'il allait lui apporter. C'était encore pire qu'il ne l'avait imaginé ! Il avala sa salive, la gorge serrée, dans l'attente insupportable de la réponse de Shikamaru.

— Mon pauvre Sasuke, tu m'auras tout fait ! lâcha son ami avec un sourire… attendri ?

Sasuke leva un regard surpris, attendant la suite avec soudain beaucoup plus d'impatience.

— Et tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'en est presque mignon ! Quoique, quand on te connaît bien, on peut comprendre. Bon, je vais te mettre sur la voie. Tu penses souvent à Naruto, non ? Tu as souvent envie de le voir ?

— Euh… commença Sasuke sans comprendre. Oui, pour m'excuser.

Shikamaru se retint d'éclater de rire en buvant son Caramel Macchiato, puis poursuivit.

— Ça ne te dit rien, un sentiment qui te pousse vers une personne sans que tu comprennes vraiment pourquoi, qui te fait penser tout le temps à elle, qui te fait sentir tout chose quand tu lui parles ou que tu croises son regard, qui te fait sentir seul quand cette personne n'est pas à tes côtés ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il avait peur de comprendre la tournure que prenait la conversation, et il ne l'appréciait guère. En face de lui, Shikamaru s'était tu, semblant attendre une réponse que son ami ne voulait pas lui donner. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Non, Sasuke, l'homme sérieux et talentueux qui avait déjà un début de carrière surprenant dans la recherche malgré son jeune âge ne pouvait pas s'être abaissé à cela. Non, c'était impensable, infaisable, incroyable, in… Non. Il ne pouvait pas être… amoureux ? Non, il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le sortant de ses pensées en le faisant sursauter.

— Sasuke ? Ça va ? T'es tout blanc.

— Oui, non, c'est… Enfin je…

— Mec, je peux comprendre que tu sois perdu. C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ?

— Mais non, je ressens rien pour lui, enfin ! Et puis, c'est un gars en plus !

Shikamaru haussa les épaules en lui demandant qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer. Sasuke ne sut que répondre. Son ami avait raison. Ça ne changeait rien. En tout cas, il n'était pas amoureux. Il se refusait à accepter ce sentiment qui lui avait fait grand tort auparavant. Il remercia Shikamaru pour la conversation, et fit mine de s'en aller.

— Attends, tu vas pas partir si vite, quand même ! C'est pas parce que ce que je viens de te dire ne te plaît pas qu'il faut que tu te casses comme un voleur.

Sasuke se rassit en face de son ami de mauvaise grâce, les épaules basses. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps seul, pas d'un deuxième café et d'une conversation banale pour faire semblant d'oublier la précédente. Malgré cela, il resta.

— C'est l'anniversaire de Naruto la semaine prochaine. Samedi soir on va manger à l'_izakaya_** à côté de chez lui et on finit la soirée à son appart. Si tu veux, tu peux nous attendre là-bas et on s'arrangera pour qu'il soit obligé de te parler. Ça te dit ?

Excellente question. Ses pensées se mélangeaient et il ne savait pas bien s'il était prêt à accepter tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Perdu, hésitant, il accepta sans grande conviction. De toutes manières, il fallait bien qu'il s'excuse. Le reste n'avait pas besoin d'être dit. Le reste pouvait rester secret, et avec un peu de chance, un jour, il disparaîtrait, enseveli sous l'ennui et la routine. Avec un peu de chance…

Et la semaine passa. Sasuke avait eu beau réfléchir sans cesse à ce que Shikamaru lui avait dit, il n'avait pas voulu l'accepter. Il lui paraissait stupide d'être tombé sous le charme d'un autre homme. Bien sûr, cela dérangeait de moins en moins, et lui n'y voyait rien de mal ; il considérait que chacun avait le droit d'aimer qui il voulait, mais n'acceptait pas le fait que lui aussi ressente de tels sentiments. Le samedi soir, pourtant, encouragé par Shikamaru, il était adossé au mur de l'entrée de l'immeuble où habitait Naruto, essayant de se rassurer en se disant que tout se passerait bien, et qu'après tout, peut-être qu'en s'excusant, il ferait disparaître ce sentiment étrange et indéfinissable qui était né en lui il y a peu. Il avait bien le droit d'espérer !

Ce furent des rires retentissants et des bruits de conversations animées qui le tirèrent de ses réflexions. Un groupe d'amis nombreux se dirigeaient vers l'immeuble, Naruto à sa tête. Sasuke en reconnut certains pour les avoir côtoyés lors de quelques soirées ; d'autres lui étaient tout à fait inconnus. Il voulut soudain disparaître devant ce qui lui paraissait être une marée humaine se dirigeant vers lui pour l'engloutir. Et quand il croisa le regard de Naruto, de nouveau, il fut électrisé de la tête au pied. De nouveau, il se sentit tremblant et étrange ; de nouveau, il fut cloué sur place par une force inconnue qu'il maudit de tout son être.

La silhouette du blond, auréolée d'une lueur de réverbère discrète, s'avança vers Sasuke d'une démarche presque féline. Son regard était envoûtant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Sa voix l'aurait été aussi si elle n'avait pas été débordante de ressentiment.

Sasuke voulut répondre mais ne parvint qu'à ouvrir la bouche sans articuler un seul son. Quand il trouva ses mots, après un temps de réflexion qui lui parut interminable, il se fit couper par Shikamaru qui avait décidé de lui venir en aide.

— J'ai vu Sasuke l'autre jour Naru, il voulait vraiment te parler, discuter un peu avec toi. On va monter, nous, on vous laisse tranquilles, ok ?

— Ça ne m'intéresse pas. coupa court Naruto en faisant volte-face pour se diriger vers le système de digicode du bâtiment.

Sasuke retrouva soudain ses moyens, excédé de se faire rabrouer sans arrêt sans avoir la moindre chance de répliquer. Il attrapa Naruto par l'épaule et le força à se retourner pour le regarder dans les yeux. D'une voix claire débarrassée de tout doute, il lui demanda cinq minutes de son temps pour lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, rien que cinq minutes. Même si ce n'était que pour lui livrer un monologue qui resterait sans réponse, peu lui importait, pourvu qu'il puisse lui parler.

Le visage fermé et le regard aussi bleu qu'agacé qui lui faisaient face n'amorcèrent pas le moindre mouvement pendant quelques instants. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une réflexion intense que Naruto abandonna en poussant un soupir irrité, signe qu'il ne laissait à Sasuke que peu de temps. Derrière lui, Shikamaru adressa un clin d'œil d'encouragement à son ami avant d'entraîner le reste du groupe vers le hall d'entrée pour laisser les deux garçons seuls.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Sasuke pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Était-ce d'inquiétude ou d'autre chose, il ne le savait aucunement, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir stopper sa course folle. Une longue respiration plus tard, le brun se décida à prendre la parole.

— Je suis désolé, Naruto, sincèrement. Il n'y a pas d'autre manière de le dire, je m'en veux. J'ai été un parfait imbécile l'autre soir quand je t'ai jugé pour ce que tu n'étais pas et que j'ai tiré des conclusions beaucoup trop hâtives. Ça t'a fait du mal, _je_ t'ai fait du mal et je me sens vraiment stupide d'en être arrivé à de telles extrémités juste parce que j'avais trop bu. Je ne sais pas trop si tu voudras bien me pardonner. Si j'en crois ton comportement à mon encontre ces derniers jours je dirais que non mais bon… Tu vas sûrement trouver ça trop osé mais j'espère un peu que tu pourras le faire quand même, un jour. J'ai pas envie de perdre contact avec toi à cause d'une connerie pareille…

Naruto avait écouté jusqu'au bout. Les bras croisés, sans tiquer, presque sans ciller, il avait paru attentif au moindre mot qui sortait de la bouche de Sasuke. Il avait donné davantage l'impression d'être un policier en interrogatoire qu'un ami – pouvait-il vraiment utiliser ce terme ? – en train de recevoir des excuses sincères. Quand le monologue prit fin, il mit les mains dans ses poches et fit un pas en avant.

— C'est tout ce que t'avais à me dire ?

Oui, c'était tout. Et pourtant, Sasuke ne se sentait pas beaucoup soulagé. Délesté d'un poids, ça oui, il l'était. Mais débarrassé de l'étrange sentiment qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs semaines, il ne l'était aucunement. Son estomac était toujours aussi emmêlé, et le regard vide de Naruto ne l'aidait en rien.

Soudain, sans crier gare, le poing du blond s'écrasa sur la joue de Sasuke. Puis son genou s'enfonça dans son ventre déjà douloureux. Le brun, qui n'avait rien vu venir, s'écarta en titubant, autant surpris par le geste lui-même que par la violence du coup. La voix irritée de Naruto lui parvint à travers un voile d'étourdissement.

— Ça c'était pour m'avoir jugé sans me connaître et pour m'avoir pris pour un con. Même en ayant bu, mec, il y a des limites à pas franchir.

De nouveau, Naruto envoya son poing serré dans la mâchoire de Sasuke, et même si ce dernier l'avait cette fois vu venir, il ne parvint pas à le retenir.

— Une « connerie pareille » ? Mec, tu sais pas à quel point ce que j'ai vécu est inracontable. Tu crois que tu peux effacer ce que t'as dit avec deux ou trois belles paroles et un regard de chien battu ?

Il criait désormais, la voix partagée entre énervement palpable et chagrin mal dissimulé. Il envoya encore un poing, cette fois dans le ventre de Sasuke, qui tenta sans succès de le contrer. Il n'avait jamais appris à se défendre, et se retrouvait en bien mauvaise position. Et pour ajouter à son désarroi, il ne comprenait pas l'excès soudain de violence dont faisait preuve le blond pourtant si avenant de coutume. Dans l'étourdissement de heurts et de pensées éparses et dépourvues de logiques, il n'arrivait ni à se défendre face aux coups qu'il recevait, ni à réfléchir à la situation. Comme un pantin désarticulé et vidé de sa volonté, il laissa les secondes – ou étaient-ce des minutes ? – anesthésier son corps. Les coups pleuvaient toujours, et de grosses gouttes d'eau tombaient désormais du ciel dans un harmonieux concert. Son corps, pourtant douloureux, autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, lui sembla de plus en plus éloigné de son esprit. Bientôt, il ne ressentit plus grand chose. C'était peut-être dû à ce coup tombé sur sa tempe… Quand il reprit un tant soit peu connaissance, ce fut à l'entente de la voix de Naruto.

— …et réfléchis bien à ce que t'as fait. Casse-toi, je veux plus te voir.

Sasuke eut soudain mal à en hurler. Pas vraiment sur sa peau ni ses os, non. Plutôt là, dans son cœur battant la chamade. Avec la prise de conscience, était venue la cruauté de la réalisation : Naruto le détestait et lui l'avait prouvé d'une manière à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendue. Il resta un temps immobile, allongé sur le bitume détrempé, le regard perdu dans le ciel qui crachait toujours des trombes d'une eau tiède. Une averse de mousson interminable s'annonçait dans le firmament sans étoile. L'eau faisait couler sur ses joues le sang qui s'échappait hors de lui, emportant sa volonté. Un étrange calme s'était emparé de son corps résigné. La mélodie des gouttes sur le sol, mélangée aux battements de son cœur et à sa respiration saccadée, lui paraissait sans raison presque poétique.

Il aurait pu rester ainsi des heures à observer le vide si le bruit de la porte d'entrée ne l'avait pas réveillé de sa transe et décidé à se cacher. Son regard fatigué avisa le coin des poubelles à trois petits mètres de là. Avec tous les efforts du monde, il se faufila entre un muret de blocs de béton et l'un des bacs verts entreposé à cet endroit. Il ne le voyait pas, mais il entendait la voix de Shikamaru l'appeler d'un air inquiet. Il ne répondit pas, préféra se terrer dans le noir d'un recoin, replié sur sa misère et sa tristesse. Quand il entendit de nouveau la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrir puis se fermer, il se décida à sortir de sa cachette pour rentrer chez lui. Il éteignit son portable qui retentissait sans arrêt des appels de Shikamaru.

Il passa dans un _konbini_*** près de son appartement où il s'efforça d'ignorer le regard inquiet de l'étudiante qui tenait la caisse ce soir-là, puis monta chez lui. Parvenu dans son salon, il vida le contenu du sac en plastique sur le canapé, puis s'empara d'une bouteille de saké sans prendre la peine d'aller se chercher un verre. Il en avala une longue gorgée avant de se laisser tomber comme un poids mort sur le tapis moelleux. Puis il posa la bouteille bruyamment sur la table basse en bois ciré, et ouvrit avec rage un paquet de cigarettes avant de s'en allumer une.

La fumée lui brûla la gorge. Il n'avait pas fumé depuis ses années lycée, et cela ne lui avait jamais manqué. Mais ce soir-là, ne sachant plus quoi penser, il avait – un peu inconsciemment – acheté un paquet qu'il comptait bien vider dans la nuit. Ses poumons s'enflammèrent, lui faisant un instant oublier la douleur encore plus intense qui étreignait son cœur. Il finit sa cigarette en quelques instants, puis se concentra à nouveau sur sa bouteille de saké avant d'en allumer une deuxième. Il laissa la nuit s'avancer à pas de loup, vidant peu à peu le contenu des trois ou quatre bouteilles qu'il avait acheté et celui de petit paquet de carton fin, en sombrant peu à peu dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Le lendemain, il se réveilla avec une forte envie de vomir et la tête douloureuse, allongé sur son tapis avec un pied sur le canapé et une bouteille vide dans la main. Son corps lui parut lourd et courbaturé quand il se leva tel un boxeur groggy. Debout, il put constater la tristesse du tableau qui s'étendait devant ses yeux gonflés. Les cadavres de bouteille traînaient sur le sol, les filtres de cigarettes jonchaient la table basse et le paquet éventré à côté ne contenait plus guère que trois cigarettes. La chemise qui traînait sur le canapé était déchirée, abîmée et tâchée de sang.

La vérité s'imposa alors doucement mais sûrement à l'esprit de Sasuke. Bien sûr qu'il avait des sentiments pour Naruto. Il ne se serait jamais mis dans un tel état pour un simple ami perdu. Il avait beau vouloir le refouler, il savait désormais que rien ne servait d'ignorer ce qu'il ressentait envers le blond. Il voulait le retrouver, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il voulait se faire pardonner. Il voulait une deuxième chance. Il voulait repartir à zéro, effacer toutes ses erreurs et pouvoir avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à ce beau connard. Il l'aimait.

Il n'eut pas un soupir, ni même une moue agacée. Il se rendit simplement compte que cela durait depuis la première fois qu'il avait croisé le regard énigmatique de Naruto. Ce jeune homme avait été ce que Sasuke avait toujours voulu être : quelqu'un qui vivait comme il l'entendait, sans se soucier du regard des autres. Il l'avait d'abord envié pendant un très court instant, puis, maintenant il s'en rendait compte, il avait voulu le posséder de toutes les manières qui soient. Et désormais, il allait lui falloir faire taire ces sentiments.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café et se servir un grand verre d'eau où il plongea un cachet d'aspirine. Il regarda le cachet se dissoudre entièrement pendant un temps interminable, attentif au bruit de l'eau s'agitant dans la cafetière à l'italienne.

* * *

Pendant des jours, il se déplaça ainsi dans sa vie comme devant un tableau sans fin qu'on ne regarde pas vraiment, dans un musée ennuyeux à mourir. Il ne se sentait plus que comme un acteur raté dans le film raté de sa vie ratée. Cela peut paraître extrême à un œil extérieur, pourtant Sasuke avait réellement l'impression d'avoir vu une partie de lui-même mourir sous les coups répétés de Naruto. Il n'avait plus goût à rien, ne sortait plus entre collègues pour aller manger le midi, préférait se faire livrer ses repas que de mettre un pied dehors et ne répondait plus que vaguement aux messages qu'il recevait.

Un soir, alors qu'il était allongé sur son canapé, le regard fixé au plafond et la réflexion à l'arrêt, il reçut un soudain appel de Shikamaru. Il décrocha après avoir scruté l'écran de son portable pendant de longues secondes, comme s'il avait oublié comment s'en servir. La voix, comme à son habitude joyeuse, de son ami ne le fit cette fois pas sourire.

— Hey, Sasu ! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles, comment ça va depuis l'autre jour chez Naruto ? J'étais inquiet quand je t'ai pas trouvé dehors… T'es parti tout de suite ?

Sasuke mit un certain temps à répondre. Il prétendit en effet être rentré chez lui rapidement et ne pas avoir su que Shikamaru l'avait cherché. Il avait bien vu ses appels, mais était trop fatigué pour daigner répondre. Les mensonges lui venaient soudain facilement, comme s'il était plus aisé pour lui d'inventer des histoires à dormir debout que de dire la simple vérité.

— Dis, on fait un truc chez moi demain soir pour fêter le diplôme d'Ino, ça te dit de venir ? Ce sera le même groupe que la première fois que t'es venu.

Sasuke poussa un profond soupir. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Se morfondre seul au milieu de son appartement trop grand n'était pas une solution en soi, et l'idée d'une soirée avec Shikamaru ne lui paraissait pas trop désagréable. Un visage en colère s'imposa soudain à son esprit. Son cœur manqua un battement.

— Naruto sera là ?

— Non, il a un repas prévu avec un éditeur, il veut surtout pas louper une occasion de peut-être se faire publier.

Sasuke fut soudain soulagé. Il confirma sa présence chez son ami le lendemain, puis raccrocha en prétextant une dure journée qui l'avait épuisé. Mais il n'alla pas se coucher. Il resta allongé sur son canapé, un genou plié, une main sous la tête, à observer un plafond blanc inintéressant au possible. Il espérait peut-être noyer son ennui dedans… Il finit par s'endormir, un peu au hasard, quelque part entre la contemplation d'une mouche qui s'entêtait à tourner en rond sur le lambris blanc et le calcul incertain de la surface de son plafond.

Un concert assourdissant de crissements de pneus et de klaxons en série le réveilla en sursaut le lendemain. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait sur le canapé sans savoir quand ni comment il s'y était endormi, mais le fait que cela arrivât de plus en plus régulièrement l'agaçait profondément. Il récupéra son portable sur la table basse et avisa l'heure déjà avancée. Comment diable avait-il fait pour dormir jusqu'à treize heures trente ? Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des années… !

Il haussa les épaules, flegmatique à l'idée de chercher la raison de sa soudaine fatigue, et préféra aller se faire un bon café pour achever de se réveiller. Puis il alla se laver et s'habiller, alluma la chaîne hi-fi pour lancer un CD de Chopin, et s'installa à la table de sa salle à manger pour effectuer quelques calculs restés en suspens la veille lorsqu'il avait fini sa journée de travail. Lorsque dix-sept heures s'annoncèrent, il retourna dans sa chambre se préparer pour la soirée chez Shikamaru. Une chemise blanche, un jean noir, une veste de blazer ; c'était simple, routinier, mais parfait. Il alla dans la salle de bains pour faire quelque chose de potable de ses cheveux, se parfumer, et cacher un bleu un peu trop visible qui courait encore sur sa joue gauche. Puis il se dirigea vers l'entrée, enfila une paire de chaussures noires en cuir fraîchement cirées, récupéra un parapluie et referma la porte derrière lui pour descendre dans le garage de l'immeuble.

Le bitume fila sous les roues impeccables de sa voiture, et les quelques kilomètres furent rapidement parcourus. Quand il stoppa son véhicule devant la petite maison de Shikamaru et Ino, il était encore le premier, et sa montre au métal parfaitement poli indiquait dix-neuf heures tapantes. La pluie tombait à grosses gouttes sur le pare-brise. Devant la porte encore fermée de l'entrée, il hasarda un faux sourire avant de sonner. Ce fut son ami qui vint lui ouvrir, avec une expression de désespoir sur le visage.

— …s'en fout, on les tartinera plus tard ! Salut Sasu, excuse-moi mais Ino veut absolument que tout soit parfait et du coup elle stresse comme pas possible. Ça va, toi ?

Sasuke se précipita à l'intérieur en repliant son parapluie et répondit par un oui très évasif. Souhaitant changer de conversation le plus vite possible, il proposa son aide à Shikamaru, qui l'accepta avec soulagement. En entrant dans la cuisine, il salua Ino et se mit rapidement au travail. Étaler de la sauce _teriyaki_ sur des brochettes n'était peut-être pas passionnant, néanmoins il prenait sa mission très à cœur – surtout pour éviter les sujets de conversation gênants.

Au milieu d'une discussion banale, Ino se rendit soudain compte qu'il lui manquait des pousses de soja. Elle sortit de la maison en courant pour aller en chercher au magasin de légumes qui avait élu domicile peu de temps auparavant au sortir du lotissement. Quand la porte d'entrée claqua dans le dos de la jeune fille, Shikamaru lâcha son couteau, sortit une bouteille de saké du réfrigérateur et s'installa au bar de la cuisine en y déposant deux verre à shots. Il écarta le tabouret à côté du sien et fit signe à Sasuke de venir s'y installer.

— Mec, il faut qu'on parle.

Le concerné soupira, sachant très bien à quoi s'attendre. Le piège s'était refermé autour de lui comme les griffes d'un chat sur une souris sans défense. Shikamaru n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup de volonté quand il s'agissait des choses de sa vie quotidienne, mais quand cela concernait ses amis, il avait du mal à lâcher l'affaire. Il versa le saké dans les deux verres et en posa un devant Sasuke.

— Bon. Comme c'est aussi difficile de faire parler Naruto que toi, je tente quand même ma chance, je suis têtu après tout. Mais bref, les détails, on s'en bat les couilles. Ce que je veux savoir, moi, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé devant chez Naruto l'autre soir. Sans mensonge cette fois, s'il te plaît.

Le regard grave de Shikamaru déstabilisa Sasuke. Il ne s'était certes pas attendu à cela. Devant ces yeux plus sérieux que jamais, il se sentit incapable de mentir à nouveau. Peut-être était-ce aussi un peu de flemme, d'ailleurs. Le résultat fut le même : après avoir avalé le contenu de son verre d'un seul coup, il avoua tout à Shikamaru. Ce qu'il avait dit à la première soirée, les ressentiments réciproques, ses excuses, les reproches de Naruto, les coups, les poings et les genoux qui avaient plu sur son corps incapable de se défendre, sa cachette improvisée entre un mur et une poubelle pour se soustraire au regard de Shikamaru, les bouteilles d'alcool et le paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait descendu en une longue nuit de désespoir striée d'ivresse. Puis il avala un deuxième verre de saké qui lui brûla la gorge.

— Et ce que tu ressens pour lui ? Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

Sasuke se servit un troisième verre qu'il avala tout aussi rapidement que les deux premiers, avant de répondre d'une voix lasse :

— Et comment j'aurais dû lui dire ça ? Même moi je ne sais pas vraiment où j'en suis de ce côté-là… Et il faudrait que je lui jette en pleine figure « Hey, salut Naruto ! Je sais, je t'ai beaucoup déçu, mais en fait je crois que je t'aime. On sort ensemble ? » ? Certains me traitent de fou, mais je ne le suis pas à ce point…

— Ça va, c'est pas comme si c'était gravissime non plus, ce ne sont que des sentiments.

— Mais c'est un mec ! s'exclama Sasuke en se frottant nerveusement le visage de ses mains.

Shikamaru soupira en se resservant un verre lui aussi.

— C'est certainement pas lui qui te jugerait ! Naruto est gay, Sasuke.

Le cœur du brun fit mine de s'arrêter pendant un court instant avant de repartir à une vitesse folle. Il tourna un regard hésitant vers Shikamaru. Il ne savait s'il devait se réjouir de cette bonne nouvelle ou s'il devait avoir peur – accepter cela voulait aussi dire accepter ses propres sentiments. Accepter le fait que lui, un homme, aimait un autre homme. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à se mettre une bonne part de la société à dos, à supporter les regards lourds de jugement, à ignorer les possibles reproches de ses amis et de sa famille. Même en pesant le pour et le contre, il ne parvenait pas à déterminer quelle était la meilleure solution. Se rappelant soudain qu'il n'était pas seul, il cligna des yeux pour revenir à la réalité.

— Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire tellement plaisir…

— Je sais pas Shika, je sais pas… Est-ce que je l'aime vraiment ? J'en sais rien, je suis complétement perdu.

— Tu te poses encore la question ? Mais tu t'es foutu dans un état pas possible à cause de lui, t'as même fumé alors que t'avais pas touché à une cigarette depuis que t'as cassé avec Karin !

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir à l'entente de ce prénom encore désagréable à ses oreilles. Mais cela ne parut pas atteindre son ami, qui continua son monologue tout en leur resservant un autre verre de saké.

— Je pense bien que c'est pas facile d'accepter d'aimer un autre mec, mais ça change rien au final : si tu refoules tes sentiments, ça te fera encore plus mal que s'il te dit non ! Et franchement, faudrait être fou pour refuser un gars comme toi. Quoique c'est vrai, on peut parfois se poser des questions sur la santé mentale de Naruto… M'enfin bref ! Tu t'es excusé devant lui, Sasu ! Toi, l'homme à la fierté et au cœur de pierre – désolé mais c'est vrai – tu t'es excusé devant un mec que tu ne connaissais quasiment pas. Franchement, je sais pas comment tu peux encore douter… À moins que t'aies du mal à te l'avouer, mais ça c'est un autre problème.

Sasuke était resté silencieux. Il avait assimilé la portée des paroles de Shikamaru, même si elles ne lui plaisaient qu'à moitié. Et il avait avalé un énième verre – il ne les comptait plus – en se disant que son ami avait beaucoup trop raison. Il avait réussi à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et le brun détestait cela. Au moins, avait-il éclairé sa lanterne… C'était un point positif au milieu de toutes ses réflexions sordides.

Il s'empara de la bouteille de saké et alla pour s'en servir un autre verre, quand Shikamaru interrompit son geste en récupérant l'objet.

— Tu crois pas que c'est un peu tôt ? La soirée a même pas commencé…

Sasuke fit la moue, déçu. Shikamaru n'avait pas tort. Il attrapa un petit morceau de poulet frit et se vengea dessus en le mâchant sauvagement. Il sentit la main de son ami se poser sur son épaule.

— Les autres vont pas tarder. T'amuser un peu te changera les idées ! Tu m'aides à amener les plats sur la table ?

— Ouais… répondit Sasuke, le regard vide.

Ils se levèrent en même temps de leurs tabourets et s'emparèrent chacun d'un plat débordant de toasts, de brochettes et de sashimis en tous genres. Ils continuèrent à converser en les disposant sur la table du salon et en sortant quelques bouteilles du placard. Ino revint rapidement et les aida à finir de tout mettre en place. Les premiers invités ne tardèrent guère. Ils étaient tous là ; Hinata arriva avec Tenten, Kiba avait amené Neji et Chōji, Sai et Temari débarquèrent en retard et avec les cheveux emmêlés et les habits froissés en faisant comme si de rien n'était, et Sakura arriva après avoir fini sa journée de travail. Seul Naruto manquait à l'appel, et même si Sasuke en ressentait un certain soulagement, il ne put ignorer un petit pincement au cœur quand il lui vint à l'esprit que quelqu'un manquait pour que tout soit parfait.

Il oublia cette pensée ridicule en secouant la tête, et entama une conversation animée avec Neji. L'ambiance était aux réjouissances, et Ino ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre toutes les félicitations qu'elle recevait. Sasuke trouvait cela courageux de la part de la jeune fille d'avoir repris ses études à vingt-cinq ans, et admirable d'avoir réussi haut-la-main. Il leva son verre en lui souriant, et reprit le fil de la conversation. La soirée s'avançait, les plats se vidaient ainsi que les bouteilles éparpillées sur la table servant de buffet. Les langues se déliaient et les esprits oubliaient peu à peu les notions de sérieux et de pudeur. Le salon fut bientôt transformé en piste de danse débauchée, et la température à l'intérieur de la pièce monta en flèche. Sasuke fut emporté dans une farandole de bonne humeur. Il se laissait faire sans réfléchir, pensant uniquement à s'amuser. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant profité et apprécié une soirée entre amis.

Quand il eut trop chaud pour pouvoir encore suivre le rythme endiablé de la chorégraphie approximative, il fit glisser la baie vitrée et sortit un moment dans le jardin pour profiter de l'air frais de la nuit. Avec un demi-sourire sur le visage, il laissa son regard se perdre dans la voûte céleste où brillaient cette nuit-là des milliers d'étoiles. La rumeur de la circulation lointaine de la capitale et la musique étouffée par la vitre formaient un mélange agréable à ses oreilles. Mais un bruit grandissant vint bientôt rompre le charme. Un moteur de moto lancée à vive allure. Avec un soupir d'exaspération, Sasuke entendit le véhicule fou se stopper violemment à quelques maisons de celle de Shikamaru et secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation. Cet énergumène venait de briser son moment de bien-être.

Il allait retourner dans le salon, quand il arrêta son mouvement soudainement.

— Il est où ?!

Sasuke crut qu'il devenait fou. Voilà qu'il entendait la voix de Naruto venant de l'intérieur de la maison ! Son esprit déraisonnait-il à ce point ? Il tendit l'oreille en se gardant d'apparaître devant la baie vitrée. Dans le salon, des éclats de voix et des bruits de chocs retentissaient. Cela au moins, il ne l'imaginait pas. Alors, la voix du blond qui criait « Où est Sasuke, j'ai besoin de voir ce connard ! », elle était bien réelle ? Il était pourtant censé être à un dîner important avec un éditeur ce soir, pourquoi viendrait-il lui chercher des noises au lieu de mettre toutes les chances de son côté afin de se faire publier ? Il n'eut guère le loisir de réfléchir à cette question, car la baie vitrée à côté de lui s'ouvrit dans un fracas qui le fit sursauter. Une silhouette empestant l'alcool se jeta sur lui.

— Tout est de ta faute, connard !

Naruto. Cet imbécile avait avalé des litres d'il ne savait trop quelle boisson et le tenait fermement contre le mur en lui crachant à la figure des insultes aux relents de bière bon-marché qui lui procurèrent des haut-le-cœur incontrôlables. Au milieu d'un discours décousu, Sasuke crut comprendre que le blond avait une fois de plus dû essuyer un refus de la part de la maison d'édition, et qu'il lui en voulait pour cela. C'était stupide.

— C'est pas de ma faute s'ils n'ont pas voulu te publier, t'en prends pas à moi comme ça !

— Si, c'est ta faute, rien que ta faute ! J't'avais à l'espi- à l'esprit tout le repas ! Et j'étais tout le temps à côté de la plante. Non, de la plaque. À côté de la plaque ! Et du coup ils ont dit non et c'est ta faute connard !

Sasuke resta interdit un instant – il avait pensé à lui tout le long du repas ? Comment cela ? Il arrêta – cette fois facilement – le poing de Naruto qui allait s'abattre sur sa figure. Le pauvre bougre n'avait plus un gramme de force dans les bras à cause de ce qu'il avait bu. Sasuke inversa donc la situation et coinça à son tour son vis-à-vis contre le mur blanc. Le blond essaya bien de se défaire de l'emprise du brun, mais ne parvint qu'à le rapprocher de lui.

Leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, le physicien oublia bien vite tout ce qu'il savait et tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. La seule fois où il avait fait cela, c'était avec sa première et dernière copine, Karin. Grosse fumeuse un peu excentrique et collectionneuse d'aventures sans lendemain, elle l'avait dégoûté pendant longtemps du tabac, des fantaisies et de l'amour. Mais à ce moment précis, trop près de Naruto pour penser correctement, Sasuke n'avait plus rien à l'esprit, pas même ces vieux souvenirs un peu déprimants. Il flottait dans un brouillard doux et chaud. Il ne voyait plus que cette figure aux sourcils froncés, au rictus énervé et aux yeux magnifiquement irrités. Et ces lèvres qui crachaient toujours des insanités, mais qui, à son esprit, n'était qu'un appel aux baisers les plus fous auquel il avait bien du mal à résister. Il se fit violence pour reprendre le fil des événements et retomba dans la réalité quand Naruto hurla encore plus fort :

— Espèce d'enculé, tu m'écoutes même pas ! T'as aucun savoir-virve ma parole !

— On dit savoir-vivre, idiot.

— Ta gueule, j'suis pas là pour une leçon d'orthographe !

— D'accord, je suis désolé.

Naruto allait enchaîner sur toujours plus de mots imagés, mais il resta muet de stupeur. Sasuke, lui, tentait de ne pas esquisser le moindre sourire. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, mais il avait laissé ses réflexions de côté depuis longtemps déjà. Il laissait ses impulsions parler, même s'il n'y était guère habitué. De l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, Shikamaru fit reculer les invités vers le fond du salon en leur interdisant de regarder la suite.

— Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute si tu as raté ton entrevue. Excuse-moi.

— Non c'est… enfin c'est pas, c'est surtout que… je…

— J'ai toujours voulu te le demander… commença le brun en passant une main légère sur le cou de Naruto tout en écartant doucement le col de sa chemise. Pourquoi tu as la peau si bronzée ?

Le blond déglutit plusieurs fois avant de trouver ses mots. Ses yeux ne voulaient plus lâcher ceux de son vis-à-vis.

— J'écris souvent sur le coit… euh, le toit de mon immeuble… et j'aime pas les parasols…

Sasuke susurra avec des yeux doux que cela lui allait beaucoup trop bien.

— Trop ?

— Trop. C'est une des choses qui m'a plu immédiatement chez toi.

— Immédiatement ?

— Au premier regard.

Naruto ferma les yeux pour savourer ces paroles. Ils les avaient espérées un peu trop à son goût ses derniers temps. Et maintenant qu'il les entendait réellement, il se demandait presque s'il ne rêvait pas. Pourtant non, tout allait beaucoup trop mal dans sa vie en ce moment pour que ce soit un rêve, et il ne se souvenait aucunement de s'être endormi dernièrement. Il rouvrit donc les yeux, accrochant instantanément le regard de Sasuke. Il avait l'air sincère. Imperceptiblement, il approcha son visage du sien.

Sasuke était persuadé de devenir fou. Il disait n'importe quoi, ne se reconnaissait aucunement dans les absurdités qu'il déblatérait, et avait une folle envie de rire aux éclats venant d'il ne savait trop où. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour douter de sa santé mentale. Mais il ignora ses réflexions trop sérieuses et se concentra à nouveau sur le visage de Naruto, emprisonné entre ses deux bras. Les rougeurs d'ivresse avaient déserté ses joues. Était-il bien conscient de ce qu'il se passait ? Sûrement. Doucement, il approcha son visage du sien.

Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, avides comme après une séparation interminable, leurs cœurs s'affolèrent à l'unisson. Ils ne savaient ni l'un ni l'autre dans quelle aventure ils embarquaient, pourtant il leur semblait être impossible de s'en enfuir. Ils avaient tous deux trouvé la partie manquante du puzzle de leurs vies. Ils se laissèrent aller dans la débauche et la volupté d'un baiser passionné, trop longtemps espéré pour rester raisonnable.

* * *

— Mon amour, regarde ! cria Naruto avec entrain en rentrant dans l'appartement, envoyant valser la porte, son sac et ses chaussures.

Sasuke leva la tête de ses calculs pour voir arriver son petit-ami vers lui avec un sourire démesuré. Il lui demanda ce qu'il se passait en écartant les bras pour le laisser s'asseoir sur ses cuisses.

— Je suis numéro un des ventes de livres, tu te rends compte ?

— C'est vrai ?! demanda le brun, ravi.

Naruto tendit fièrement le journal devant lui en montrant du doigt l'article des ventes de livres de la semaine au Japon. À la première ligne, l'on pouvait lire « N°1 – The Other World, tome 1 – Naruto Uzumaki ». Suivait une critique admirative de la bande-dessinée, signée d'une auteure à succès à la notoriété qui n'était plus à refaire. Sasuke releva les yeux du journal en adressant un regard fier à son petit-ami.

— J'ai toujours su que tu y arriverais, mon cœur. Félicitations. murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Naruto avant de l'embrasser sans retenue.

* * *

* Oui, ces horreurs existent partout au Japon…

** Mélange de bar et de restaurant, les japonais vont y boire et y manger le soir – souvent pour pas cher. On y trouve beaucoup de groupes d'étudiants ou de _salary men_.

*** Supérette ouverte 24h/24.

* * *

**Hello~**

**Et voilà, un two-shots un peu plus long que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire. Il me plaît bien, j'ai beaucoup apprécié l'écrire ! D'ailleurs je n'ai mis que trois ou quatre jours pour le finir, ce qui est dans mon cas un exploit sans précédent.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé mes chers lecteurs !**

**Bisous~ À la prochaine !**


End file.
